How it began
by auhaes23
Summary: Partie1: Voyant la silhouette de Rachel s'effacer lentement, il mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon bleu, incapable de penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Partie2:..Il l'embrassait passionnément ! Un mois et demi, c'était vraiment très long !
1. How it began

**Titre: **How it began

**Résumé:** Voyant la silhouette de Rachel s'effacer lentement, il mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon bleu, incapable de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**Langue: **Français (du moins je l'espère).

**Personnages:** Rachel-Puck

**Jugée: **T (pour être sûr)

**Genres: **Romance-Humour

**Statut: **Complète (pourrait toujours se transformer en histoire à plusieurs chapitres)

**Je ne possède bien sûr rien dans cette histoire excepté l'histoire ? Bizarre, oui xD En Bref, rien de personnages ni des bases.**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait exactement dix ans, deux cent jours et quatre heures qu''ils avaient été diplômé. Dix ans que Rachel n'avait pas vu les New Direction excepté Kurt et Blaine. Dix ans qu'elle se demandait comment sa vie aurait pu être si elle avait fait le choix d'aller dans un Collège de l'Etat au lieu de se diriger vers New York. Mais cela faisait aussi dix ans qu'elle était plus heureuse que jamais. Elle ne se demandait plus qui elle était, à quoi elle était destinée, elle le savait et elle en était sûr. Rachel Barbara Berry était destinée à Broadway. Elle l'avait prouvé.<p>

Elle avait aujourd'hui le rôle principal dans une nouvelle comédie musicale. Elle n'était pas aussi célèbre que Barbara Streisand, que Katie Homes ou encore qu'Adele, mais Rachel était connue dans son domaine, et très heureuse. Passer dix heures par jour dans un théâtre était une de ses plus grandes passions.

Revenir à Lima était comme un grand voyage selon elle. Après toutes ces années, elle n'était revenu qu'aux grandes occasions dans sa ville natale. Lors de chacun de ses retours, un de ses pères était là pour lui faire un compte rendu de ce qui c'était passé depuis sa dernière venue. Finn était resté à Lima, et avait passé une formation de mécanicien pour suivre les trace du père de Kurt. Lui et Rachel s'étaient séparés peu de temps avant la remise des diplômes.

_« Quinn est devenue une très belle femme. Sa mère m'a dit qu'elle travaillait à Akron comme dentiste ! » lui avait dit son père Hiram ce matin. « Comment vont Kurt et Blaine ? »_

_« Très bien, Kurt vient de signer un contrat pour jouer dans une pièce. Il a commencé les répétitions hier et Blaine est toujours professeur de musique ! Il a un tel contact avec les enfants » lui avait répondu Rachel, avec son grand sourire._

_Hiram servit un tasse de café à sa fille, qui mangeait un bagel recouvert de fruits rouges. « On a rencontré Mme Puckerman hier au supermarché ! »_

_Le visage de Rachel s'illumina. Elle adorait cette femme, malgré son apparence très simple. « Comment va-t-elle ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des lustres ! »_

_« Magnifiquement bien ! Elle est devenu resplendissante ! » répondit Hiram_

_« Très heureuse de devenir grand-mère ! » ajouta Leroy, buvant son café avec le journal posé devant lui._

_« Grand-mère? Noah va avoir un enfant ? » Rachel n'en croyait pas ses yeux._

_« Non, Puck est loin d'avoir un enfant. C'est Micah, son ainé ! »_

_« Mme Puckerman a un autre fils ? »_

_« Oui, elle l'a eu très jeune avec un autre homme. Micah a vécu avec son père depuis ses trois ans. »_

_« Noah ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il avait un frère ! Mme Puckerman n'a pas parlé de lui ? Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlé! »_

_« Il est en ville je pense, mais sa mère n'a rien dit à propos de lui. Elle était tellement pressée de nous dire à propos de Micah et de sa future petite fille ! »_

_Rachel repensa à Puck, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce jour. Le dernier mot qu'elle lui avait dit était bonne chance. Il était à cette époque encore avec Quinn, mais ces derniers s'étaient séparés il y a quelques temps. Elle ne savait ni ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, ni si il allait bien._

« Mademoiselle Rachel Berry ? »

« Ici ! »

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Milligan ! » le médecin serra la main de Rachel. « Je vous prie, allons dans mon bureau ! » il ordonna. Rachel le suivit, traversant les couloirs, elle regardait les photos sur les murs. En vingt huit ans, elle n'avait jamais été dans cette clinique, pas une seule fois.

« Alors, vous êtes ici pour un check up complet ? »

« Oui ! Mon patron a insisté pour que je le fasse. Il veut s'assurer que ses acteurs sont en forme. »

« Je vais vous donner ce formulaire à remplir et je vous conduirais ensuite dans une autre salle où une personne vous examinera ! »

« D'accord ! » accepta Rachel, prenant le cahier que lui tendait le médecin. Elle empoigna le bic que lui tendait le docteur Milligan et remplit les formulaires.

Une fois les feuilles complétées, elle le suivit vers une salle d'examen. Alors qu'elle se couchait sur la table d'osculation, un homme en habit bleu arriva dos à elle. Il semblait être en train de chercher du matériel. Après quelques temps, il se retourna enfin.

« Bonjour, je suis … Rachel ? »

« Noah ? »

« Berry ? »

« Puckerman ? » ajouta Rachel avant de rigoler en même temps que Puck.

Ce dernier lui souriait, avant de s'assoir sur le bord de la table d'osculation.

En ce relevant, Rachel ouvrit la bouche. « Alors comme ca, tu es … »

« Infirmer, ouais ! » il la coupa. « Je me doute que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé me retrouver ici ! Mais c'est pas mal, je rencontre plein de monde ! »

« Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Tu es le seul dont je n'avais pas de nouvelles ! » elle se redressa avant de se pencher légèrement vers lui alors qu'il continuait à l'observer. « Je peux ? » elle lui demanda, ouvrant ses bras.

« Oh ! Ouais, bien sûr ! » il rigola, la serrant dans ses bras. « Toujours aussi collante ! »

Elle lui tapa sur le bras. « Hey ! »

« Je rigole, alors comment c'est New York ? »

Elle le regardait dans les yeux. Il avait toujours ce même regard. Troublant et perçant. Il n'avait plus sa crête, une bonne chose selon Rachel.

« Génial ! Un paradis sur terre ! Je vais bientôt remonter sur scène ! Une nouvelle comédie musicale ! »

Dans les pensées de Puck, Rachel lui aurait raconté précisément sa vie, mais non, elle prenait juste le temps de le contempler et de profiter. Il venait de rentrer à Lima il y a un mois, après avoir travaillé dans un hôpital en Caroline du Nord.

« Heureux que ca fonctionne bien pour toi là bas ! »

« Merci » elle baissa la tête. Revoir Puck la gênait un peu. Il était très beau, il ressemblait plus à un homme. Parfois, elle l' imaginait travailler en tant que guitariste ou comme coach sportif, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé que Noah pourrait être infirmier.

Puck s'éclaircit la gorge quand il remarqua que Rachel le regardait d'une certaine façon, il souhaitait pas qu'elle pense de trop. Elle avait toujours cette habitude de réfléchir beaucoup et d'ensuite poser un tas de questions idiotes.

« Tu veux bien …. ? » il lui demanda, lui faisant signer de se coucher. « te coucher, après tout, tu es là pour un check up complet ! »

« Bien sûr ! » elle lui répondit. Elle avait toujours ce sourire sur son visage.

« Je vais commencer pas t'occulter légèrement, prendre la tension, palper ton abdomen, etc ! » il lui expliqua, pendant qu'il prenait le tensiomètre qu'il enroula autour de son bras. Tout en pompant, il lui fit ce sourire pour la rassurer.

Elle le fixait écrire les résultats, et se retourner déposer le dossier. Elle fut mal à l'aise quand il remonta son t-shirt. C'était pourtant un geste très professionnel. Mais le fait de sentir les doigts de Puck glisser sur sa peau, la faisait frissonner.

« Je vois que je te fais toujours autant d'effet ! » il lui murmura vite à l'oreille. Elle devint rouge comme une tomate après ce commentaire. Noah avait toujours eu ce dont pour la faire rougir.

« Tu sais, je suis très mature maintenant ! » il l'informa, continuant les examens.

« Mature ? Tu ne couches plus avec dix filles par semaines ? »

« Hey ! Tu penses vraiment qu'avec ce corps, je me fais seulement dix filles par semaine ? » il ricana. « Non, je suis toujours un coureur, mais je ne suis plus un gamin, j'ai grandi ! »

« Tu as demandé Quinn en mariage ! »

« Et elle a refusé ! » il ajouta, sans une onde de sentiments. Au plus profond de son âme, il en souffrait. Quatre ans plus tôt, il était encore avec Quinn. Ils avaient une relation solide, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, car quand il lui a fait sa demande, elle a refusé, juste comme ca, et est partie le lendemain vivre à Akron, tout en poursuivant sa dernière étude de médecine par correspondance.

« Vous n'étiez pas fait pour être ensembles je pense ! »

« Ouais ! » aboutit Puck, alors qu'il fit un garrot à Rachel. « Ca ne fait pas trop mal ! » il la rassura pendant qu'il commençait la prise de sang.

« Tu penses que j'ai un problème ? »

« Non ! Pourquoi en aurais-tu un ? Tu es très sexy… lumineuse ! Une femme malade a rarement cet éclat sur son visage » il la draguait. Elle en avait là la confirmation. Après tous ses petits regards, il lui faisait un compliment. Noah Puckerman était décidément en train de la draguer.

Après avoir exécuté la prise de sang, les deux anciens camarades discutèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes.

« Puckerman ! » criait Milligan en arrivant vers eux.

« Besoin d'aide ? » lui répondit Noah avec cet air sarcastique qui fit rire Rachel.

« Juste besoin du dossier de cette demoiselle ! » il dit, prenant la farde que Puck lui tendait. « Tout c'est bien passé mademoiselle Berry ? »

« Parfaitement ! » sourit-elle, alors que Noah lui lançait des regards. « Monsieur Puckerman a été très professionnel ! »

« Je l'espère car ce jeune homme a tendance à avoir les mains baladeuses ! »

« Aucune femme n'oserait s'en plaindre ! » ajouta Rachel, voulant soutenir Puck qui n'avait pas l'air très apprécié par son patron.

« Bon ! Je vous conseil de rester ici durant une demi heure ! Je ne voudrais pas vous causer un accident ! » expliqua le docteur Milligan avant de repartir.

« Tu peux ressentir quelques vertiges à cause de la prise de sang ! » l'informa Puck. Rachel venait de se rassoir sur la table d'occultation. Elle devait encore attendre vingt minutes.

« Tu t'ennuies ? »

« Je ne suis pas très habituée à attendre dans un hôpital ! »

Noah regarda autour de lui et se rapprocha de Rachel. « Si tu veux on peut filer, personne ne remarquera mon absence ! »

« Vraiment ? » lui demanda Rachel en levant le sourcils.

« Ok, peut être les quelques infirmières accros à moi, mais elles ne diront rien ! » il murmura.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Je leurs raconterais que t'es ma fiancée ! Ca les excitent encore plus les hommes pris ! »

Rachel rigola amèrement. Noah était tellement absurde parfois.

« Je peux être une fiancée très jalouse ! » dit-elle à son tour, entrant dans son jeu.

« Ca par contre, ca m'excite moi ! » il lui confessa dans l'oreille. Elle sentait son souffle chaud, et malgré ses envies, sont corps en frissonna à nouveau. Comment était-il possible de ressentir une telle tension en présence d'un homme. « Ca te dit alors ? »

« Toi, excité, et moi, jalouse …. ? »

« Humhum ! »

« Une condition ! »

« Je t'écoute ! » lui dit-il, alors qu'il se redressa.

« Tu paies ! »

« Hey ! C'est pas moi qui est actrice ! On fait moitié moitié, et je payerai lors du premier rencard ! »

« Tu comptais me demander de sortir avec toi ? » elle se renseigna, un peu surprise par sa révélation. Il lui prit le bras et l'emmena dans les couloirs.

« Commençons par un verre ! » il lui dit. Il n'en revenait pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Un rencard ? Ok, c'est peut être Rachel Berry, mais il s'était promis de ne plus se lancer dans une relation sérieuse avant ses trente ans.

« Ca marche pour prendre un verre ! » elle conclut marchant légèrement devant lui. « Mais stop avec tes regards ! »

« Je te trouble ? Tu sais, je sens aussi cette tension sexuelle entre nous ! » il plaisanta, la rejoignant assez vite pour mieux la taquiner. « Je peux l'apaiser ici et maintenant ! »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face après avoir regarder autour d'elle. Le couloir était vide, et calme. Ils étaient là tous les deux, l'un en face de l'autre, proches.

« Ca fait une heure qu'on vient de se revoir, et tu proposes de coucher avec moi ? Tu es un cochon Puckerman ! » elle le gronda, ce qui le fit rire. Elle avait aussi évolué. Moins imbu d'elle-même et avec plus d'humour qu'au par avant. Physiquement, elle était simplement sublime, ses cheveux crollés coiffés dans ce carré long lui donnait un air de femme fatale.

« D'abord, ca fait quarante minutes, et je ne parlais pas de sexe pour une fois ! »

Rachel soupira de soulagement. Il ne voulait pas de sexe. Noah Puckerman avait muri, il n'avait pas mentit.

« Alors je t'autorise à apaiser cette tension sexuelle de suite ! » affirma Rachel. Elle regretta vite ses paroles.

Elle était debout, en face de Noah Puckerman, le gars le plus sexy de la ville. Il la regardait avec cet air narquois. Elle n'allait pas le laisser l'embrasser, pas ici, pas après seulement quarante minutes. Mais avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses lèvres étaient sur le siennes. Il avait toujours ce même gout de mente. . Elle ne pu s'empêcher de réagir et de l'embrasser en retour. Leurs lèvres fusionnaient d'une telle facilité, qu'elle laissa échapper un doux gémissement quand elle sentit qu'il approfondit le baiser. Il la poussa légèrement contre le mur derrière lui tout en gardant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle ne fut pas surprise par le geste brutal de son ancien camarade. Elle sentait ses jambes trembler. Comment était-ce possible ? Puck resserrait son autre main sur sa hanche avant de briser le contact fougueux qu'il venait de lui donner.

Il se lécha doucement les lèvres et ne parla pas, il ne fit que la regarder. Elle ouvrait lentement les yeux, ses mains étaient toujours poser sur la nuque de Noah. Lui, il tenait encore ses hanches.

« C'était … j.. tu …» elle bafouilla

« Incroyable ! » il termina. « On peut passer directement au premier rendez-vous ? »

Elle le regarda, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Noah Puckerman l'invitait à sortir. Elle avait envie de dire oui. Ce baiser avait été tellement bon, incroyable, juste parfait. Elle rêvait que ca se reproduise encore une fois. Mais il habitait Lima et elle New York. Finalement, n'était-ce pas le destin ? Qui aurait juré qu'il se serait trouvé à cet instant à cet endroit ?

Rachel se leva sur la pointe de ses pieds, et lui donna un léger baiser. Très chaste. Sans la langue ou autre chose.

« Je termine dans une heure ! »

Elle hocha de la tête, retirant ses mains de sa nuque.

« Tu trouveras de quoi t'occuper ? »

« Vous avez bien une pouponnière ? »

« On appelle ca l'étage pédiatrie, mais oui. Deuxième étage, premier couloir à gauche ! »

« Je vais t'attendre là bas ! Je rêve depuis toute petite d'aller à cet étage ! » lui dit-elle, avant de le laisser seul dans le couloir blanc.

Voyant la silhouette de Rachel s'effacer lentement, il mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon bleu, incapable de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Ceci était ma première Oneshot ! J'ai apprécie l'écrire ! Je suis encore une débutante, je n'ai qu'une histoire (en cours) à mon actif xD<strong>

**Désolée si il y a beaucoup de fautes :(**

**Dites moi quoi ! :)**


	2. I know it's growing strong

**Titre: **How it began - **Partie** 2 : **I know it's growing stong**

**Résumé:** Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se mettre debout qu'il était déjà à côté d'elle et avait posé sa bouche contre la sienne pour l'embrasser passionnément. Un mois et demi, c'était vraiment long !

**Langue: **Français (du moins je l'espère).

**Personnages:** Rachel-Puck

**Jugée: **T (pour être sûr)

**Genres: **Romance-Humour

**Statut: **Complète (un troisième chapitre est toujours possible si vous aimez ce deuxième autant que le premier)

**J'espère que vous aimerez cette deuxième partie après ... 8 mois et 4 jours xD**

* * *

><p>Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa situation. En fait, les évènements s'étaient déroulés si vite qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser où elle en était aujourd'hui. En six mois, sa vie avait complètement changé. Elle était passée du statut de jeune starlette de Broadway célibataire et accro aux chats à cette jeune femme, en pleine conquête d'un Tony et en couple avec un charmant (et sexy) jeune infirmier de Lima. Et oui, Noah Puckerman était en effet son petit ami !<p>

« On doit vraiment arrêter de faire ça », dit-elle doucement, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son bras. Il rigola et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Quoi ? Coucher dans les salles de repos en pleine journée ? »

« Tout à fait ! ». Elle sourit sans lui montrer et se relevant en tenant le drap contre sa poitrine nue. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement repoussé mais ils étaient toujours ondulés et brillants. « Je… Toutes tes collègues me regardent comme si j'étais une prostituée quand je sors de la pièce »

« Bébé… », commença-t-il à murmurer, s'asseyant pour aller l'embrasser d'une manière tendre et réconfortante et posant une main sur son cou. « Elles sont juste jalouses »

« Je sais… Mais… ». Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « J'ai toujours peur qu'une d'entre elles te séduise quand je suis à New York ! »

« Je vais pas te cacher que la plupart d'entre elles me draguent tous les jours mais jamais, je dis bien jamais, je te tromperai », lui expliqua Puck, ses mains sur ses épaules et un regard agressif et doux en même temps. « Jamais ! », il ajouta plus doucement.

Rachel le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, ses beaux yeux vers et passa une main sur son crâne rasé. Ensuite, elle se pencha lentement vers lui et le força à se coucher sur le lit sans même toucher ses lèvres, oubliant qu'elle n'était plus couverte. Puck gémit quand elle alla attraper ses lèvres avec les siennes. C'était si attrayant quand elle faisait ça. Il adorait. D'autant plus qu'elle commença après à l'embrasser plus langoureusement mais à son propre rythme. Puck souffrait vraiment mais il ne voulait pas l'empêcher parce que le baiser était vraiment vraiment bon !

« Je t'aime »

Rachel s'écarta de lui, surprise par les paroles de Puck. Ce dernier se demandait bien pourquoi il venait de dire ça. Les mots étaient tout simplement sortis tous seuls de sa bouche.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« On dirait bien que oui », il plaisanta en l'embrassant rapidement avant de retomber sur son dos, Rachel à cheval sur lui.

« Je t'aime aussi, Noah ! ». Elle sourit et il rigola avant se mettre assis sur le bord du lit. « Tu fais quoi ? »

« Désolée, chérie mais j'ai que quinze minutes de pause »

« Oh… juste ! », dit-elle en le regardant. Il était en train de se rhabiller. Il enfila tout d'abord son slip rouge, son uniforme bleu et ensuite il mit ses baskets. « Je devrais peut-être aussi m'habiller ». Puck rigola et hocha la tête, tout en profitant de la vue. Rachel était juste parfaite. Son corps était petit mais ses jambes incroyablement longues et légèrement musclées comme il le fallait.

Leur relation était devenue étrangement sérieuse dès leur premier rendez-vous. Ils avaient bu un verre ou deux et puis Puck lui avait fait faire un tour de la ville. Elle la connaissait déjà, étant donné qu'elle y avait vécu mais tant de choses avaient changé. Comme son école primaire qui avait été entièrement rénovée et agrandie. Ou encore le temple qui avait été reconstruit ou le parc central modernisé. Le soir même, Puck l'embrassait à nouveau et l'invitait chez lui le lendemain. Ce qui s'était ensuite passé était assez facile à deviner. Ils étaient presque restés 24h sur 24 ensemble, dans l'appartement de Puck à faire l'amour ou à discuter. Et en parlant de faire l'amour, Puck était en effet un requin du sexe, et un requin doué ! Rachel lui avait dit elle-même ! Quand, elle repartit à New York après ces premiers moments de bonheur avec lui, les deux se sentaient mal mais une semaine plus tard, elle organisait un nouveau week-end.

« Tu finis tôt ? », lui demanda-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle, ses bras autour de son cou et ses yeux pleins d'espoirs. « Tu es de garde, c'est ça ? »

« Désolé, Rach»

Elle haussa les épaules en baissant les yeux. « C'est pas grave, je vais me préparer un bon diner et regarder la télé »

« Rach… », il marmonna, la tirant contre lui. « Réagis pas comme ça, j'y peux rien »

« Je sais mais… », elle commença avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait vraiment l'air de se sentir coupable. « J'espérais pouvoir dormir dans tes bras »

« Moi aussi », dit-il avant de l'embrasser et de la laisser amplifier le baiser à sa façon. Après quelques secondes, Rachel alla nicher sa tête dans son cou, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. « Je demanderai à Nick de me remplacer la prochaine fois que tu viens »

« Je… Je ne pourrai pas venir dans deux semaines, Noah », dit-elle alors en s'éloignant de lui pour voir sa réaction. Elle remarqua directement qu'il râlait et était frustré, sa mâchoire était plus large et ses dents serrées. Pour essayer de le détendre, elle posa ses mains sur les siennes. « Je suis tellement désolée… »

« Je pourrai pas non plus venir, Rach »

« Pourquoi ? C'est toujours moi qui viens ! », se défendit-elle en s'écartant de lui.

« J'ai pas l'argent de venir ! Et je peux pas prendre des congés comme ça quand j'en ai envie ! »

« C'est quand même toujours moi qui sacrifie des journées pour venir ici ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, Rachel ? Je peux pas changer de vie comme ça en un claquement de doigt ! », il commença à grogner en haussant le ton. « Je… »

« On en parlera quand tu seras rentré ! », le coupa Rachel, ne voulant surtout pas se disputer avec lui ici. « On ne va pas faire ça ici sur ton lieu de travail ! Je ne veux pas me faire remarquer! »

« Ouais », il marmonna en ouvrant la porte, encore énervé. Mais Rachel se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement devant toutes ses collègues, essayant d'ignorer la colère qui régnait en elle.

« Ne penses pas qu'on a fini de discuter de tout ça, Puckerman ! Et, mon travail est tout aussi important que le tien ! », dit-elle en partant et en souriant aux jeunes infirmières alors que Puck fumait de rage.

« Ma sœur qui vit à New York m'a dit qu'elle était très célèbre dans la ville », racontait au loin une des stagiaires. « Elle est la star d'une comédie musicale ! Tout le monde se demande quand est-ce qu'ils vont rompre ! »

« Puck n'est jamais sorti aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un, ça va surement casser d'ici peu ! Je l'adore, mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'il va quitter Lima pour la ville ! Et il ne semble pas être le genre de gars qui se sacrifie pour une femme ! Et il n'est surtout pas du genre à se marier »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! »

« Mesdemoiselles ! », les appela derrière eux un homme plutôt séduisant. Il avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleus et la peau dorée. « Plusieurs patients vous attendent ! »

« On y va, docteur Colin », elles sourirent toutes avant de quitter le coin bureau comme Puck avançait vers Nick, allant s'affaler sur une chaise de bureau.

« Donc… Tout n'est plus rose entre vous ? », lui demanda l'homme aux yeux bleus en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

« Nan ! », soupira Puck en tapant du pied sur le sol. « Elle vient carrément de me dire qu'elle ne viendra pas dans deux semaines et que c'est à moi d'aller à New York »

« Dans un sens, elle n'a pas tort »

Puck leva les sourcils. « Alors maintenant, tu la défends ? »

« Sois pas jaloux ! Je dis juste que dans une relation longue distance, les deux partenaires doivent faire des efforts »

« J'ai été à New York trois fois en six mois et ça m'a ruiné ! »

« Elle t'avait proposé de payer les billets d'avion », dit Nick. « Quoi ? »

« J'allais pas la laisser me les payer ! Je… »

« Arrête de faire ton goujat, mec ! On n'est plus dans les années cinquante, et dans ton cas, je crois bien que Rachel est celle qui gagne le plus ! »

« Ca c'est sûr, c'est pas ici que je vais faire fortune avec mon boulot d'infirmier ! J'ai à peine assez pour payer toutes mes factures ! Je peux même pas m'acheter une bouteille de bière quand je suis déprimé ! »

« Pauvre petit caliméro », se moqua Nick avant d'abandonner Puck pour aller s'occuper de ses patients.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir, quand Puck rentra chez lui, il se sentait bizarre. Rachel et lui ne s'étaient jamais disputés comme ça. D'habitude, c'était toujours pour des sottises, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient mis en colère pour ça. Alors, lorsqu'il franchit un pas dans l'appartement, il essaya de penser à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour s'excuser auprès de Rachel. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis vendredi après midi. Déjà qu'ils ne se voyaient que deux à trois jours toutes les deux semaines, cette fois-ci, c'était chaud !<p>

Il la trouva debout dans la cuisine en train de couper des légumes. Elle portait un petit tablier blanc et ses cheveux étaient lâchés. Elle le regarda quelques secondes comme il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte.

« Hey », il marmonna en louchant. Il la voyait de dos et elle était sublime. Elle portait, comme rarement, un slim noir avec un t-shirt blanc et un blazer gris.

« Hey », elle répéta en essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Mais Puck s'avança vers elle et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule. Elle soupira en posa son couteau mais ne bougea pas. « Noah… »

« Je suis désolé, Rach… J'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça ! J'ai été con »

« Très…con », elle confirma.

« Je t'aime et j'ai pas envie que ça se passe mal entre nous »

« Je t'aime aussi, Noah », elle gémit en le sentant l'embrasser dans le cou délicatement. C'était de touts petits baisers, mais incroyablement bons et agréables. Elle se retourna alors pour lui faire face et le regarda dans les yeux. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Il emmena dans ce baiser toute sa frustration de ces deux derniers jours et son manque. « Tu vas venir à New York dans deux semaines, alors ? », elle murmura contre ses lèvres. Mais Puck s'écarta directement en écartant les yeux.

« Quoi ? Nan ! On va juste attendre le mois prochain », il expliqua avant de se rapprocher d'elle pour continuer ce qu'il faisait, mais Rachel le repoussa et changea de pièce, allant dans le salon. Il la suivit. « Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? »

« Pourquoi tu refuses de venir ? Si c'est à cause de l'argent, je peux payer ton billet d'avion et je me suis renseignée, tu n'as pas droit qu'à dix jours de congés payés par an ! Tu peux en prendre 28 ! Et t'en as utilisé que 3 quand j'étais malade, aussi non quand tu viens, c'est toujours pendant tes jours de repos », dit elle avec frustration tandis que Puck soupirait et s'appuyait contre son meuble noir laqué de salle à manger .

« Je veux pas aller à New York ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'aime être ici »

« Ce n'est que l'affaire d'un week-end, Noah ! Comment tu peux être autant égoïste ? Tu crois que moi j'ai envie de venir ici toutes les deux semaines ? Je déteste cette ville ! Pourtant, je viens ! Pour toi, pour notre couple ! »

« Je… »

« Non, j'ai pas fini ! Et où sont passé tes rêves ? L'avenir que tu nous as prévu ? Comment tu veux qu'un jour on se marie et qu'on ait des enfants ?… Et en décembre, tu ne vas pas venir pour m'accompagner aux Tony ? Hein ? »

« Rach… Je… Je veux tout ça mais… pas à New York ! Je dis pas qu'on doit le faire ici à Lima mais…»

« Alors c'est ça… Je vais devoir venir ici pour jouer l'épouse et la mère au foyer parfaite »

« Nan ! J'ai jamais dit ça »

« Pourtant ce que tu dis veut dire ça ! Je crois que je devrais aller dormir chez mes pères… »

Comme elle atteignit la porte de l'appartement, Puck attrapa son bras et la supplia du regard une dernière fois. « Bébé… »

Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte en métal. « On va devoir faire des choix, Noah ! Des choix importants et je pense que tu n'es pas prêt pour les faire »

« Je.. », il la regardait tout en parlant.

« Au revoir, Noah », dit-elle une dernière fois en le laissant seul, les mains dans les poches et les yeux vitreux au plafond. Il avait vraiment merdé même si Rachel avait sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire.

* * *

><p>Le mois qui passa fut long mais chargé pour chacun d'eux. Rachel était retournée à New York le lendemain après avoir été cherché sa valise chez Puck qui l'avait laissée partir sans rien dire. Pendant les trente et un jours qui suivirent, ils étaient comme le fantôme d'eux même. Rachel allait sur scène tous les soirs mais son âme était vide, elle était telle un poupée dans les bras d'une fillette, ne servant qu'à satisfaire les besoins de l'enfant qui dans son cas était le public. Quant à Noah, il vivait au jour le jour, travaillant le plus possible, et acceptant même jusqu'à remplacer ses collègues lors de ses jours de congé. Sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il devait parler à Rachel mais il refusait. Il l'aimait mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Du côté de Rachel, c'était le même sentiment de vide qui entourait son monde. Elle était perdue et seule malgré la présence de ses amis autour d'elle.<p>

« Rachel ? », cria Kurt, qui habitait maintenant à quelques pâtés de maisons d'elle. Il venait tout juste d'entrer dans son appartement sans toquer, la porte n'était étrangement pas fermée à clé. N'entendant pas de réponse, il se dirigea dans la chambre. Rachel était assise sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur l'objet entre ses mains que reconnu directement Kurt. Il courut vers elle pour aller s'assoir à ses côtés et la serrer dans ses bras. Rachel laissa les larmes couler sur la chemise haute couture de son ami. « Ma chérie… »

« Comment je vais faire, Kurt ? », pleura-t-elle.

« Je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire, Rachel… Mais tu dois parler avec Puck ! », dit-il comme Rachel s'écarta de lui et se mit debout.

« Non ! », refusa-t-elle. « Je… »

« Tu es enceinte, Rachel Berry ! Et de Noah Puckerman ! »

« Je… Pourquoi ça m'arrive maintenant, Kurt ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis étonné que ça ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt en fait », plaisanta Kurt en restant sérieux et assit sur le lit. « Tu dois vraiment lui parler »

« Je ne peux pas, Kurt ! Ca fait un mois que je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole »

« Je sais et ça fait aussi un mois que tu passes toutes tes soirées à pleurer et tes journées à jouer sur scène comme un robot »

« Je… », elle balbutia avant de regarder le jeune homme en face d'elle dans les yeux. « Il me manque tellement… ». Elle tomba à nouveau dans une crise de sanglots et glissa contre la commode.

« Allons-y »

« Où ? »

* * *

><p>Ce soir là, Puck était en congé, c'était son week-end. Depuis le départ de Rachel, il ne faisait que faire des heures supplémentaires, mais là il n'en pouvait plus. Il rentra alors chez lui et se coucha dans son canapé, une bière sur la table et un paquet de chips bien grasses contre lui. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il était déprimé. Aux environs de vingt heures, son portable sonna. C'était Rachel. Nerveux, il décrocha tout de même.<p>

« Ouais ? »

« Noah ? », elle murmura d'une voix toute douce. Il remarqua directement qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes.

« Ca va ? T'es malade ? Tu as été virée ? Tu… »

« Non ! », elle le coupa. « Je… Kurt m'a quelque peu forcée à t'appeler »

« Oh… Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'avais pas le courage de composer ton numéro », elle avoua. Elle était assise dans son lit. La journée avait été extrêmement rude pour elle.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose… »

« Je t'écoute »

« Je… Il y a deux semaines, j'ai… J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte »

Puck se redressa de son fauteuil, surpris par la nouvelle. Enceinte ?

« Enceinte ? Tu es… On va… », il balbutia.

« J'ai fait une fausse couche ce matin »

« Quoi ? ». Son ton n'était ni rude ni agressif. Il l'entendit craquer et sangloter.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Noah… Je t'aime tellement et j'ai tué notre enfant »

« Dis pas ça, Rach… »

« Je m'en veux de tout ce que je t'ai dit, je t'aime et tu me manques terriblement… J'ai besoin de toi »

« Je serai là demain matin ! »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« J'avais l'intention de venir un jour ou l'autre de toute manière et cette ville commence à m'énerver … Mais je peux surtout pas te laisser seule comme ça, t'es trop sensible »

« J'ai Kurt »

« Kurt est comme une femme, la seule chose qu'il peut faire c'est pleurer avec toi ! Reste tranquille et je serai là demain matin ! »

« Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« De quoi ? Pleins de femmes font des fausses couches, Rachel et tous les couples se disputent ! »

« Merci… »

« Je t'aime aussi, Rach », il prononça douloureusement. Rachel savait combien c'était dur pour lui de prononcer ces trois mots. Elle sourit doucement comme il raccrocha. Il allait enfin être à ses côtés.

* * *

><p>Elle attendit toute la soirée comme Puck lui avait dit de le faire. Il était sept heures et Noah n'était toujours pas là.<p>

Soudain, après s'être rendormie sur son canapé, Rachel fut réveillée par des bruits. En se mettant assise, elle aperçut Puck au milieu du couloir (ouvert sur le salon), habillé d'une veste noire et avec deux valises à ses pieds. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se mettre debout qu'il était déjà à côté d'elle et avait posé sa bouche contre la sienne pour l'embrasser passionnément. Un mois et demi, c'était vraiment long !

« Tu m'as tellement manqué », dit-elle en pleurant dans le creux de son cou. Puck sentait les larmes couler contre sa propre peau.

« Moi aussi, Rach », il marmonna en s'écartant légèrement d'elle et en allant poser ses mains sur ses deux joues. « Je t'aime tellement », il ajouta en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi, Noah »

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dit »

« Moi aussi… C'était… »

« Je suis ici pour de bon ! », il la coupa en la regardant dans les yeux. « Et j'ai six semaines pour trouver un nouveau job ! »

« Je… Tu es sérieux ? »

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais laisser la femme que j'aime seule à New York ! C'est une ville de fous, chérie ! Je pouvais pas te laisser seule ici une seconde de plus »

Rachel sourit et se lança dans ses bras. « C'est encore meilleur que d'être en liste pour deux Tony! »

« Ca va aussi non ? », il demanda en regardant son ventre. Elle acquiesça et serra sa main dans les siennes. « Comment … »

« J'ai fait une chute sur la scène hier matin lors des répétitions ! Le sol était glissant et mes chaussures toutes neuves, alors… j'ai fait une chute d'un mètre cinquante sur mon ventre ! J'ai aussi quelques bleus sur les seins et un juste ici », elle raconta en montrant son front.

« Je… J'aurais dû être là »

« Non ! Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! », elle le rassura. « Et puis, je ne pense pas que c'était le bon moment même si j'aimais déjà cet enfant ». Puck rigola et la serra à nouveau contre lui.

« On a tout le temps devant nous pour faire des enfants »

« Oui ! Tu vas rester ici ? »

« Mmm ! Je.. J'en ai marre de Lima et tu me manquais. Honnêtement je m'en fous d'où je dois travailler ou vivre, je veux juste être avec toi et m'assurer que tu vas bien ! »

« Tu es devenu si romantique et chevaleresque »

« Rohh, tais-toi va ! »

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire quoi :) Si cette partie plait, je pourrais en écrire une troisième !<strong>

**Ps: Juste pour saluer la bienvenue à GleeLoveStory sur ce site. Ses commentaires sont toujours sublimes :D Et elle vient tout juste de s'inscrire ici et de poster sa première histoire sur Quick.**

**Les mises à jour de mes autres histoires seront là dans un peu longtemps que prévu, déso. Mais je vais essayer d'écrire un chapitre d' "une occasion en or" ce week-end. Aussi non, ça sera pour la première semaine de mai ;)**


End file.
